a tomboy cinderella
by luffylover101
Summary: yuuri grew up with a horrible step-mother ,two evil twin step-sisters and a dream.so together with her best friend shinou and her fellow internet pen-pal, the most popular quarterback; wolfram von bielefeld. high school well never be boarding for this teenager and did i mention she a diner girl.
1. lost

**[**_ Italics-Memories_**]..**

**i don't own ****_A Cinderella Story or kyo kara maoh_**

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father.

_"It's beautiful..." said a little black-haired girl, awestruck at the magical kingdom inside the snow globe. Her father held up the sparkly object in his ruff hands, chuckling at the sight of his eight year-old daughter's reaction. Up above on the ledge of a rocky mountain side, father and daughter overlooked the beautiful sight..._

Okay, it wasn't that long ago, and it wasn't really a faraway kingdom.

_...of the city._

It was the Shin Makoku Valley and it only looked faraway because you could barely see it through all the smog. But, to me, growing up, the valley was my kingdom.

I was my dad's best friend and he was mine.

_Standing in the batter's box, a blacke hair girl, adorned with an way-too-big blue cap, a tee-shirt, overalls, topped with a pair of worn-out black converse, was holding her bat, waiting for the pitcher to throw the baseball. The pitcher looked at the girl, chuckling at his daughter, then tossed the ball to her._

_CRACK! went the bat, the baseball now rolling over to the right side of the outfield. shouma looked at his daughter and with a smile, he ran up to her and tried to give his daughter a hug. yuuri, instead, ran away from her father's grasp, laughing. Seeing this, shouma grabbed his daughter from behind and placed her on his knee, smiling and grinning at yuuri's big accomplishment, yuuri smiling the entire time._

Although being raised by a man put me behind in the making of fashion departments, I never felt like I missed out on anything. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

_Driving down to his restaurant, shouma and yuuri sat in his blue mustang, driving and singing along to songs they didn't know on the radio. They didn't care of people were giving them weird looks, they were in their own world._

My dad owned the coolest diner in the whole valley, I loved hanging out there. It was the kind of place where diet was a four letter word and grease came at no additional charge. At Hearts, everyone felt like family.

_"Make a wish, princess!" claimed one of the_ waitresses,nicola_, holding out a delicious birthday cake with nine candles aflame and sticking out like sore thumbs. yuuri's eyes widened at the sight, the feelings of happiness and glee flickering in her black orbs._

What did I need a wish for? I had amazing friends and the coolest dad.

_yuuri closed her eyes and thought of a wish, her body shined with excitement. She opened her eyes and started to blow out the candles. A lady, wearing a dress that was covered over by a cardigan, was walking past the table, where yuuri's friends and the diner's employees were sitting, when she had suddenly slipped, shouma catching her in the process. The lady's head picked up, looked at yuuri's father and didn't draw her eyes away from his. shouma was also caught up in the process as well. yuuri finished blowing out the small flames, taking a look at the sight of what was standing in front of her. The old saying "love at first sight" ringing through the little girl's mind like an alarm clock that would go on for eternity, if you let it ring._

But I guess my dad thought I needed one more thing. Molly.

_A wedding had sprung, pastel colors flying all over the place. An endless amount of rice and beautiful red flower petals were thrown out in the air, wishing the newly-wedded couple safe and promising years to come. The couple barely reached the end of the red carpeting that was rolled on the steps of the cathedral. Behind them, were the addition to the family, two twin girls, dressed in pastel, both pushing each other out of their way, while a lone little double black girl was trailing behind, holding the bouquet of flowers needed for the bride._

Along with my new stepmother, came her twin daughters,grace and harper , my out-of-step sisters.

_The cameraman wanted a family shot of the entire family, the newly-weds placed in the back while the three girls stood in the front. The cameraman started counting._

_"One!" The bride pushed the bouquet of flowers out of the small black haired girl's hands._

_"Two!" she realized the bouquet was laying on the floor; the girl wondered when did she drop the flowers._

_"Three!" She bent over to grab the flowers._

_"Cheese!" exclaimed the family, the flash of the camera going off. The girl picked up the flowers and stood back up, waiting for the picture that never came. The cameraman noticed that she wasn't in the shot._

But as long as my dad was happy, so was I. We were going to be one big happy family.

_"One's enough" said the stepmother, molly, smiling a smile, covered with makeup._

Unfortunately, this was no fairytale.

* * *

**A year later...**

_The same father and daughter were now laying side to side on her small bed, reading a fairy tale book, one of the girl's favorites._

_"He took her hand and he kissed it. Then he swooped her up onto his horse and the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off to his castle, where they lived happily", tickling his daughter, said girl chuckling at the tickles "ever after."_

_"Do fairy tales come true dad?" asked yuuri._

_"Well, no. But dreams come true."_

_"Do you have a dream?" she questioned._

_"Well, yeah. My dream is that you'll grow up and go to college and then maybe someday you'll build your own castle."_

_The girl put on a thoughtful face, then asked "Where do princesses go to college?"_

_"Uhh," shouma scrunched his face, "they go, umm, where the princes go. They go to Princeton. But yuuri, ya know, fairy tales aren't just about finding handsome princes. They're about fulfilling your dreams and about standing up for what you believe in. Just like I always say, never let the fear of striking out-" "keep you from playing the game.", interrupted yuuri, smiling at her father's quote._

_"That's right!"_

_yuuri giggled at her father's reaction._

_"And just remember, if you look carefully, this book contains important things that you may need to know later in life." shouma closed the book resting upon his lap. He then kissed his daughter's forehead, yuuri smilin__g all the while._

_The sudden sound of everything shaking in yuuri's bedroom stopped both of them. "Earthquake!" shouted shouma, jumping off the bed in a hurry, helping his daughter up._

My kingdom came crumbling down the day the_ Shin Makoku _earthquake struck the valley.

_"Help! Help!" yelled molly from downstairs._

_shouma sprinted from his spot, reaching the doorway, "Don't go!" yelled yuuri, afraid for her dad, her hand reaching out to grab his._

_"I'll be right back!" he exclaimed, trying to reassure his daughter. He then vanished from her sight, her eyes filled with a sea of worries. She then turned her head to her bedroom, which was crumbling and shaking from the 'quake. The glittery snow globe vibrated off the table, where it soon came tumbling down from the bedside table to the hardwood floors, crashing and cracking each piece of glass, shattering into a million pieces._

* * *

_A girl stood on a baseball field, standing on the pitcher's mound and watching the black birds fly high up in the air. Kicking the dirt, she sighed._

I lost my best friend that day. And from then on, the only fairy tales in my life were the ones I read about in books.

_yuuri kicked the dirt some more, sadly looking up to find a father and daughter pass the field, laughing and talking like they were the best of friends. yuuri couldn't stand the sight and walked away, far away from the sight that didn't fit her mood at all._

**please review...**


	2. step-mother

**I don't own kyou kara maoh or a cind****erella story **

Since my father didn't leave a will, my stepmother got everything. The house, the diner.

And, to her dismay, me.

_Later, when yuuri arrived home, molly patiently waited for the girl, saw her depressed face, and immediately ordered her to pack all of her belongings and bring them up in the attic, her new bedroom for life. yuuri quietly agreed, __grace and harper__ following the depressed girl, who trudged up the stairway. They giggled at her, yuuri ignored them, they usually did this. Wasn't much of a big deal, though. She had finally reached her room, full of precious memories that soon haunted her of dad. grace left after the "fun" had ended, harper looked at yuuri, giggled a not-so-sweet giggle, then ran back down the stairs, happily._

_yuuri opened her bedroom door, a small gust of wind blew in her face, her hair drifting through the air. She glanced at her room; there was the bed, covers messily kept the same way she woke up out of them, the dresser, the bedside table; her fairy tale book on top, and her broken castle snow globe, looking less exquisite when all of the sparkles were gone. Her closet was open a bit, some things sticking out of the door. It looked the exact same way she kept it when _HE _kicked the bucket. Even the old, musky smell of the room was there. Yet it still was a reminder._

_yuuri, on one hand, was glad her stepmother made her move rooms; she would probably not cry herself to sleep anymore, that was one thing. But she also regretted this decision she made upon herself. She would desperately miss her father; she was the one who leaned on him and he let her. He helped her through all the good and bad times they shared, but now circumstances changed. Why did fate toy with her life, out of all the people of the world?_

_She tiredly shook out of her thoughts and started to pack. Grabbing the closest thing near her, which happened to be the fairy tale book, she grudgingly placed it inside a cardboard box that was already in the room. 'Must've been Molly', she thought, 'after all, she hates me.'_

_After a half hour of cleaning the room and packing all of her belongings, she grabbed the last box, filled with her most important treasures. She slowly walked out of the room, looking back at it for a moment, then began her way back up the stairs to the attic for the final time. grace and harper, once again, followed her, like hawks stalking their prey, up to the stairway. They watched her go up the dark stairs, stop, then look back at them. Longing black orbs stared at the twins, desperate for the love of her deceased father. The twins giggled, smiling evilly at yuuri and then ran off down the hallway to reach the stairway to the first floor._

_yuuri watched her stepsisters run off, probably to tell their mother that yuuri's moved into the attic. The twins would probably argue on who would get yuuri's old room, only to be stopped by their mother, saying that they'll both share the room. That was usually what would happen, every night it was the same thing._

_The frail double black turned her head, craning it upwards to look at the amount of stairs left to be climbed. The nine year-old climbed up the stairs, reaching the top and looked at the doorway. She walked inside the attic. 'Just as expected' she thought. It was like any average attic; there were cobwebs filled in the occasional corner of the room, one light bulb was lighting the entire room, boxes of random objects placed, dust covering the room from the window to the floor._

_What made the attic even more eerie was that it was raining hard outside, so you could hear the pitter-patter of the drops of aqua pound on the rooftop. 'Great, now I'm never gonna sleep at night.' she thought._

_yuuri placed the box near the bed, then sat on the squeaky mattress. She looked through the dusty glass window, the rain going at a never-ending pace. Since it was at a late hour at night, yuuri decided to go to sleep and un-pack tomorrow, rest was what she needed to get out of this nightmare. She turned out the light, pulling the covers over her head._

_"Dreams, huh?" yuuri said, turning her body to face the window, "Do they really come true, dad?"_

**please reveiw.**_  
_


	3. 18 years later

me:thanks for the review also i don't own any other than...

*wolfram walk and starts to scowl*

me:...what?..

wolfram:when am i coming in this story

me:when we get 5 reviews

wolfram:WHAT!

me:well you better hope they review for you

*yuuri walks in*

yuuri:on with the story

* * *

_Eight years later . . . ._

A sunny-side morning had stuck, the rays of light hitting the green, healthy lawn perfectly. A hedge of what looked like an elephant was striking a pose; its trunk pointing upwards but bowed a little.

Strangely enough, it looked fitting to be on that lawn, since there were enough oddities on the property; pink shutters and the occasional pink trim on the house exterior, hot pink flamingos spread out at random on the front lawn, a pink Volkswagen parked in the driveway, along with a ruby-red and light green Volkswagen, all three German cars surprisingly clean to the eye and touch, shining like knights in polished armor.

"yuuri?" spoke molly, mumbles heard through the baby monitor placed in a teen's room. Posters of favorite bands and the "Princeton" college logo was hanging above a drawing made by a nine-year old.

"Yoo, hoo yuuri?" molly again said. Where was yuuri you may ask? She was sleeping on top of her history textbook that was on her desk, up late in the hours of the night once again, her computer screen dark and blank. It was a peaceful morning . . . .

"YUURI!" molly yelled into the baby monitor, waking up and startling yuuri. She yawned and stretched her limbs, sore from staying in the place for too long. "It's breakfast time . . ." molly said annoyingly, "SO BRING ME MY BREAKFAST!". Maybe today wasn't gonna be a peaceful morning . . . .

A dog bark could be heard outside, its owner whistling for it to come to its master. _The neighbor's dog..._ yuuri thought. She sighed, looking out the window, hoping for a new day. _Yeah right, _yuuri saw the dog run back to its master, her neighbor patting it on the head and giving it a dog bone. The dog happily agreed to his master's reward, grabbing it with its mouth and running around in many circles, _this isn't gonna be a new day._

yuuri threw her pencil onto her desk, scratching her messy mop of jet-black hair. "YUURI!" molly yelled for a fourth time, obviously ticked that her breakfast wasn't in front of her. yuuri groaned, _I'm coming, I'm coming,_ she thought, tilting her head back in her swivel chair, spun around towards her closet and reached for an outfit.

* * *

Outside the bright morning, a lady with slender tan legs, white heels and dressed in a skin-tight dress, all pink if I must add, was reading a salmon diet book by the side of her pool, laying her "slender body" on a pool chair. Her eyes, covered with a pair of sunglasses, looked on each page, hungrily wanting to get slim fast and quick. She had an impatient look on her face, her make-up not helping her look any better. What even made it worse was that the plastic surgery done on her cheekbones wasn't helping her get that "happy and cheerful" look she wanted. It just made her look even more "distasteful", as yuuri would describe her.

Every couple of minutes, she would look up to the other side of the pool, where her two daughters were being trained in water aerobics with a teacher in an orange jogging outfit flailing his arms about.

clumsily splashing water at random, two girls, in flowery purple one pieces with matching floral swim caps, were "dancing gracefully" in the pool. The instructor, up above on safe, dry land, was saying different water aerobic dances, while dancing along with the girls as well.

"One, two, three and bicycle! Flap 'em, flap 'em, flap 'em!" the instructor said, waving his arms in a circular motion, the two teens following in step, "And Merry Way!". He raised his arms up in a "V" motion, the girls repeating, "Lady Liberty! Lady Liberty! Around the harbor! Around the harbor! And circle! Hurricane!" More random shouts of moved were yelled, the girls trying their best to keep up.

Looking up from her salmon diet book, molly watched her daughters do their morning routine, smiling a little from time to time. "Can you believe how extraordinarily gifted my girls are?" she spoke to the instructor, who stopped his shouts. He hesitantly answered back, "Absolutely unbelievable", twiddling his knotty fingers in nervousness.

molly smiled once more, then reverted her emotions into a scowled mood, remembering one more thing. "YUURI!"

Around the corner of the pool's gate came yuuri, dressed in an old pair of pants and a navy-blue long-sleeved shirt. She was speed walking, holding a plate of salmon in her right hand and trying her best to put a smile on her face. "Coming!" she shouted, reaching molly in a quickened pace.

molly looked as the girl approached her. Taking a sip out of her glass of iced tea, she looked up at the girl, expecting some long story about why her breakfast came to her late. "Is this the Norwegian salmon that I asked for? 'Cause I need my omega 3's". yuuri nodded, "Only the best".

Giving a glare, molly grabbed the plate, cut the salmon into bite-sized pieces and took the salmon and chewed in a disgusting cow-like chewing pattern. "Mmmm. Mmmm, I can tell," chewing once more, molly spoke, "Ya know, that cost a fortune to fly that stuff from Norwegian". yuuri gave a fake smile and trying her best not to complain.

"And push it ladies, push it ladies!" the instructor doing the doggy-paddle in the air, "push it ladies!". harper and Angel, the girls in the pool, followed the instructor.

"Ready?" said harper,_ grace _ giving a nod. grace went behind harper, her arms up in the air. grace grabbed haper's hands from behind and proceeded with the next move.

Until a giant bubble bursted out of the pool, near harper's rear. "Whoopsies!" harper muttered.

"Ewww! Gross!" grace shouted, then looked in the direction molly was sitting, "Mom!".harper turned her body towards her sister, "I have a 'spastic colon!". grace looked at her sister, "Oh! Well you have a 'spastic brain!". grace then grabbed her sister's head and dunked it under the water, bubbles from harper's lack of oxygen.

A whistle was blown, most likely used for situations like this. "Stop! Stop it, you hear! Stop it! Stop it!" the instructor said, pointing his index finger at the girls.

yuuri turned around to see the commotion behind her, her mouth open from shock. "What are you doing just standing there?" molly said in a sassy tone, her eyebrows narrowing every passing second. yuuri whipped her head to the direction of the voice, hesitated to say something. "Get to work."

"molly," yuuri fumbled with her fingers, trying to get the right words out of her mouth, "I can't go to work this morning. I've got this really big test I have to study for-" "Listen yuuri," molly interrupting the girl, "People go to school to get smarter so that they can get a job." molly said, her voice sounding like she was talking to an ignorant six-year-old, "You already have a job. So its like skipping a step." she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in exasperation to the teen, whose face looked like she already knew the routine lecture, "C'mon get going."

yuuri, like the girl she was, gave a soft sigh and a twist of her heels, she walked out of the pool patio, shaking her head in exhaustion.

"And flying Karamazov solve!" Another random command was said. harper and grace, now long over their two-minute bicker, were now trying to perfect a new move, where one sister would be underwater bent over, while the other would stand on the back of the bent over sister. Unfortunately, a loud **SMACK! **to the face was the last thing they both did before they got out of the pool.

**t.b.c**


	4. school life

**me: hello every body!**

***wolfram burst the door open***

**wolfram: hey!**

**me:*rolls eye* what now**

**wolfram: when am I coming in this story**

**me: we only got two reviews so i'm mad **

**wolfram: COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**me: fine i'll make a deal i'll let you ****appeared ****in this chapter if you get me three more reviews**

**wolfrom:DEAL!**

**me:o.k yuuri would you mind**

***yuuri pops in from out of nowhere***

**yuuri:miss luffylover101 doesn't own anyone expect my step mother and step-sister **

* * *

After the lecture from molly, yuuri walked out of the pool patio, desperately wanting to get out of the heavy, snooty atmosphere. Her father never raised her to be rude or bossy, his morals were much similar to his wife, Miko , who died in the process of giving birth to the bubbly black-haired girl. shoma was the kind of man who would be proud of yuuri, even if she embarrassed the family; there would always be a smile on his face no matter what. After all, in yuuri's eyes, shoma was the best dad in the entire world, no doubt.

Taking the lawn as a shortcut, yuuri jogged across to reach the front door of the house, the sprinklers hitting her, water spraying everywhere. A shriek emitted from the double black girl, her arms covering her hair. yuuri looked for the faucet of the outside water and ran towards it, turning the knob all the way to stop the flow of aqua. Looking up from her book,molly took notice that yuuri was trying to stop the water from watering the healthy, green grass. A small grunt came from molly, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"No, honey, leave those on! The lawn's looking a little brown!" molly spoke, staring at the double black teen.

"molly! We're supposed to be conserving water! We're in the middle of a drought!" yuuri exasperated, looking back at her step-mother.

Indeed, the entire city was in a drought. No drop of water had touched the city's soil in over a couple of months. Lawns of the suburbs started turning brown, some lawns' grass even shriveled up into nothing but dirt to conserve the little water that the city already had. Overall, most folks had stopped using an abundance of their water. Keyword: most.

Giving a sigh and a shake of her head, molly spoke in a tired voice, "Droughts are for poor people. You think J-Lo has a brown lawn?". She continued to read from her salmon book. yuuri gave an annoyed groan and shot up from her crouched position and ran back towards the front door, shutting it with a slam.

"People who use extra water have extra class!" molly, shouted, while grabbing her plate of salmon. She then took a piece of salmon, poked it with her fork, but it landed on her chest. She looked down to her chest, grabbed the piece of salmon with her fingers and popped the fish in her mouth, chewing it and reading her book once more, ign ring the fact she had missed her mouth completely.

yuuri ran out of her house through the front door, her hands occupied with a jacket resting on her left arm, a textbook in her left hand, her right hand holding her car keys and slung over her shoulder was her backpack. Rushing, she unlocked her car, her father's old light blue mustang. She was happy that molly decided to give her the car. In molly's eyes it was perfectly fine for "an average normal tomboy" as yuuri was referred to. Truth be told, yuuri wasn't a tomboy, more like a tougher girl but not mannish or buff. She still was girly, just not as excessive.

Opening the front door, she dropped her books and bag in the back of the car. Grabbing the baseball hat in the passenger's seat, she placed it on her head, snuggily fitting her, and proceeded to turn on the 'stang and closed the driver's door. As she turned on the car, she looked up to see if harper and greta watching her like the hawks they were. _Thank god! yuuri_ thought. _I don't need to be watched 24/7!_

Blasting the radio, one of her favorite songs was on, the last couple of lyrics playing. yuuri began to reverse the car backwards out of the driveway, onto the road, and drive away from her hell of a home. yuuri started to sing along with the radio. Ironically, the lyrics fit her mood and life perfectly.

_Go on!_

_Get out of my head!_

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe._

_Am I alive or just dead?_

_I've been stumbling in the dark,_

_Living in a crash world._

_(Crash world!)_

_(Yeah, yeah!)_

After driving a couple of blocks out of the suburbs, the town came into view, as well as her destination she dreaded to get to.

Her father's diner. Only this time, it was like the 1950's time period had thrown up all over the place.

The diner didn't even look like shoma's anymore; the large arrow sign with **SHOMA'S **in big bold letters was replaced with a pink rectangular sign, it's neon red lighting spelling out **MOLLY'S**. The traditional yellow and green siding was colored a bubblegum pink, sickening to the eyes, and a wall was painted in a 50's style; a redhead with short, curly hair laying down on the beach in a bikini. Classy to molly, but not for yuuri.

The interior of the diner was refurbished when shoma died; everything themed in a 1950's style; a jukebox at the far end of the entrance playing old songs no one knew about anymore, the green-cushioned pedestals placed for the forest-green over hanged countertop now a metallic chrome with leather pink cushioning, tables colored pearl white with the additional salt and pepper shakers made of glass and metal.

Even the uniform for the waitresses had changed, from the old yellow and green lining dress, simple in design, to now a complicated 50's grease sock hop pink and black poodle dress with white roller blades as part of the uniform.

yuuri hesitantly parked the car, grabbed her things and went inside, seeing customers already eating their breakfast when she opened the door.

Josak, the chef, was cooking in his kitchen, whistling whilst throwing pancakes up in the air and flipping them as well. The sound of his pancakes being pressed onto the stove, a sizzling yet bubbly sound, colliding with the jukebox playlist was the only thing heard besides the mutters of the diner's customers and Nicola, who was yelling at someone on the phone, talking sassy back. She stood close to the cash register, which was positioned to be right near the entrance and exit of the diner. Her right leg cocked to the side and her foot tapping the black-and-white checkered flooring.

"You call that grade A beef-! Well that cow must've cheated on his test!" Nicola said, ending the call and placed the diner's phone back into its holder. She ruffled up her curled, brown, silky locks of hair, giving a long "Mmmhmmm!" and proceeded to help the customers, ignoring all the looks she got.

Other waitresses in the diner included Beatrice and Greta. Doria, who worked full-time, had gotten josak, her brother, a job at **MOLLY'S**, more specifically the chef's role. She was one of the skillful waitresses, who perfected her job and Rollerblade at the same time without dropping any dish. Sangria , on the other hand, worked part-time, like yuuri, but was more of a klutz, dropping at least one piece of silverware each week and banging her head on the bar-like countertop when rollerblading underneath it.

"Pick up!"josak shouted, banging the order bell near the shelf. The smell of salmon emitted from the kitchen, reeking the room of fish. Nicola walked into the kitchen, smelling the room, her nose scrunching up in disgust and proceeded on speaking.

"josak, that's enough with the salmon! You already made salmon-omelet, salmon-soup, and salmon pudding! C'mon!" She exasperated. josak looked her in the eyes then grabbed something from underneath the stove, attracting Nicola's undivided attention.

A giant salmon was pulled out. josak used his hands to make the salmon talk. In a whiny but funny voice, he said, "Help me! Molly wants to eat me!".

A chuckle came out of Nicola's lips. "Oh that's nasty!" Nicola laughed, pointing her finger at the aquatic dead animal.

"Bite me Nicola!" josak squeaked, nicola quickly walking out of the kitchen, squeaking an "Ewww!".

Nicola walked out of the kitchen, almost bumping into sangria. "sangria, your order's up!". Said girl nodded and slowly skated away. "Coming! I got it!" she said, grabbing her order. She turned around quick, expecting to turn gracefully, but ended up slipping and tripped over her own feet, her order falling onto the ground and the first plate of the week gone.

"Safe!" josak shouted, his arms above his head in a "V" motion, witnessing the entire scene from the kitchen.

Cringing from the disaster, Nicola let out an "Ooh!", her face scrunched up in worry before handling the customers in front of her. "I'm okay!" sangria exclaimed from the floor, getting up with much trouble, slipping every chance she got her feet to steady.

"Droy, how you doing?" Nicola smiled, grabbing a pen and paper from underneath the counter. "Perfect." He replied, folding his newspaper up.

"So, cheese omelet, extra bacon crispy, blueberry muffin and a Coke." Nicola said, already knowing what Droy's regular meal is in the mornings.

"Oh! Make it a diet! I'm trying to watch my weight." He said, leaning in and raising his eyebrows in a knowing manner. Nicola raised her head slowly, stiffly but said, "Oh, it ain't going no where." She shook her head and walked to the kitchen shelf, where the orders were placed.

A ding from the kitchen rung. "Pick up these salmon waffles!" shouted josak.

A waitress, holding a plastic container filled with dirty dishes, was going from table to table, rollerblading, grabbing all the dishes left out on the tables. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun. Nicola, noticing the girl, watched her. Nicola's smile faltered at the sight, seeing just who was waitressing.

"yuuri, what are you still doing here?" Nicola said, walking over to the working black-haired girl. "I'm almost done." yuuri replied calmly, picking up another plate.

"You're gonna be late for school!"

"I'll get there! molly'll be ballistic if I don't get this done."

nicola cocked her hip to the side, and crossed her arms, raising one of her eyebrows, "I couldn't care less about molly. What I care about is your education."

"But!-"

"She's got you gettin' up at the crack of dawn like some kind of rooster."

"But I-"

"Your dad would want you at school, not here!"

"Bu-"

"No more buts!" Grabbing the plastic container out of Yuuri's hands, Nicole continued, "You just leave molly and her big butt to me!"

Yuuri stared at Nicole, unsure if she should follow her instructions, before a smile cracked onto Yuuri's face. "Thanks Nicola."

"Get!" Nicola jerked her thumb towards the exit, her head glancing at the entrance for a second but not for long. Yuuri skated her way to her things, which were left on the side counter top, took them and exited the building, slipping off the uniform and wore her baseball cap while walking towards the blue mustang.

* * *

Around a suburban neighborhood, a mustang pulled up in front of a tan-colored house, a.k.a the makoku's household. With a beep of the car horn, she craned her neck to see a man, around middle age, was cleaning his old car. yuuri, trying to remember what the kind of car he owned but couldn't, sighed and hollered to the man, "Hey! Looking good Mr. makoku!"

Looking away from his baby, saw yuuri in her light blue mustang. "Man's best friend is his Mercedes, yuuri." He said, wiping away invisible dirt that wouldn't go away. Nodding her head, yuuri smiled, "I'll remember that!"

The front door of the makoku's household opened and out came s, Lucy's childhood best friend, who was and still is a social outcast of their high school, along with Lucy as well. He was dressed in a red shirt, red pants, black sunglasses over his eyes, gold chains hanging from his neck and his backpack slung over his shoulder. shinou was walking towards yuuri's car, while studying, or in his case, "acting" out a scene in the script he was holding, repeating and emphasizing words.

"Anything is possible if you just belie-" he paused then repeated the line once more, but slower, "Anything is possible is you just belie-"

"Audition today, son?" Mr. makoku said, glancing at his son. "Yeah, uh, 5 o'clock, alright? Tell ma!" shinou said in a ghetto accent. "Knock 'em dead!" said, encouraging his son in a helpful manner.

Walking towards yuuri's car, shinou was about to open the passenger's door when he took a good look at the car. Shaking his head, shinou turned his head and said to his father in a ghetto accent, "Dad!" Said man looked up from the cleaning of the front left tire. "Now, do you see what I have to go to school in! No offense yuuri seriously but, don't you feel sorry for me?"

Mr. makoku looked at his son, then said "No, I feel sorry for the three cars we got you that you towed." Giving a why-the-hell-does-it-matter face, shinou gave up, muttering an "Okay, alright" in the process and opened the passenger's door. Slamming it shut, he shook his head, sat down and waited for the 'stang to move, only for yuuri to interrupt.

"shinou, what are you wearing?" yuuri said, disappointed at her friends choice of clothes. shinou gave an offended look, "What! This is my Snoop Dizzle look!". yuuri looked him over again and with wide eyes, she said, "I cannot drive you to school like that."

yuuri took off his shades dramatically, "yuuri! I am a method actor, okay and this," he pointed to his clothes, "is part of my training."

"Yes, I know, I know, but," grabbing the red hat adorned on his head, she started again, "look at this!" Shaking the hat in her hand, she waved it around shinou's face, just to get the point across from him.

shinou gave in, reaching for the side door, and opened it, and pushed it outwards, "Alright, take two!"

* * *

The **Julia von Wincott **High School, or also known as von wincott High, was filled with students on campus. Some doing their homework, others walking and talking with their friends. Overall, ranges of different grades were spread all over the place. The announcements went off.

"Buenos Dias Fighting sodiers Here's your daily drought reminder to conserve agua. Cut your showers short. Brownie points go to christ who hasn't had one in weeks." murata said, with an aura of positivity. "And don't forget! Today's your last chance to get tickets for the big Halloween homecoming dance! Woop dee do! You too can dress up like someone you're not for a change. I mean-"

"I pledge of allegiance," interrupted Mrs. von karbelnikoff, at the last-minute realizing where murata was gonna lead the announcements to. maruta jumped when she heard Mrs. Karbelnikoff talk into the microphone. marata started to say the pledge as well, "to the flag of the United States of America. And to the republic, for which it stands. One nation, under God, indivisible, with Liberty and Justice for all."

"Pre-mode parking spot right there!" shinou said, pointing to a slot in the student parking lot. yuuri turned the car towards the direction. Giggles could be heard from another car, a girl saying, "Get the slot! Get the slot!" Just as yuuri was about to take the slot, another car, colored pink, took it with quickness and no hesitation, taking up two slot spaces.

"yuuri watch out! Watch out!" shinou said, the mustang stopping at a jolt. "You snooze, you lose!" the girls said, laughing menacingly at shinou and yuuri. yuuri rested her arm on the side door, her head leaning against her hand. She shook her head and proceeded to watch the popular girls get out of the car.

All of them dressed up preppy-like, but the middle girl stood out. "We'll, if it isn't Elizabeth Adams and her ladies in waiting." shinou muttered to himself, yuuri also hearing his snarky comment. elizabeth, ** Flynn **and Lasagna walked out, all standing around like the school girls they were.

"elizabeth wants me so bad." shinou said, yuuri looking over to him . "You've never even talked to her before." yuuri said, saying the utter truth. yuuri looked over to yuuri, "Oh, I've talked to her, okay. In my mind." yuuri shook her head and looked out the side window. "Let me tell you, in my mind, she wants me so bad." shinou said, watching elizebeth ruffle her dirty blonde hair, in a flirtatious way.

"shinou, you can do so much better than elizabeth Adams, even in your mind." yuuri said, pointing a hand to elizabeth, who was giggling with her friends, then looking at yuuri, who was looking off to the other side of the parking lot. He glanced around before seeing another possible spot open.

"Oh! There's a spot!" He mumbled, watching a car reverse in direction and drive out of the way. "Got it!" yuuri muttered, driving towards the spot, but like before, another car had taken the spot, a Mercedes-Benz G-Klasse. "Come on!" yuuri shouted.

Now, guys came out of the car, one getting out of the passenger's seat, the other from the back seat. Both of them were laughing, pointing their fingers at yuuri and shinou. alford and Saralegi.

But the last guy, the driver of the Mercedes-Benz, came out of his car. His hair was blonde,ruffled in all different directions around his face, and his clothes were a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He slammed the driver's door, and locked his car with a click of a button.

To yuuri, everything was in slow motion. He walked slower, his glance at her was slower, time just had to play with her today. She shook her head and looked to her left, _Great, he's here._ Her imagination was cut off short by elizabeth.

"wolfie!" elizabeth giggled, walking over to her boyfriend. Said guy looked up towards the sound and watched her getting closer to him.

"I swear, people like elizabeth and wolfram are genetically programmed to find each other. How can so much ego be in one relationship?" yuuri said, watching the group of teens converse in talking. "Imagine what they say about you." shinou said, looking in the direction where yuuri's eyes were.

yuuri scoffed, "They don't even know I exist."

flynn noticed the two talking in the car, "Ewww! Stalkerrazzi at three o'clock!" Everyone in the group turned to yuuri and shinou, who stopped talking and listened to what they said. elizabeth saw them and grabbed a school bullhorn, "The white zone is for cool people only. No geeks." With a satisfied smile, she heard her friends laugh.

"Hey uh, Diner Girl? Can I get a breakfast burrito to go? Thank you!" yelled alford, saralegi laughing along with his joke.

"And you thought they didn't know you exist?" shinou said, watching them laugh and giggle. yuuri shook her head and started up the car once more and drove into the next aisle of cars, "Right.

* * *

**me: finally finish **

**(wolfram breaks the door down and runs in the room)**

**wolfram:what gives i thought you said i could be in this one**

**me:i did i said i'd let you appaer in this chapter i didn't say i give you any lines**

**wolfram:THEN WHATS THE POINT!**

**(ME GETTING MAD)**

**me:LISTEN I CHOOSE WHO TALKS AND WHO DON'T AND IF YOU DON'T STOP BREAKING MY FIRCKING DOOR DOWN I'M MAKING YUURI END UP WITH SARLEGI GOT IT.**

**(wolfram turns white and runs away)**

**me: ha I'm such a good liar**


	5. nomad

**me:yo guys i'm back**

**wolfram: some i'm i talking in this chapter**

**(me looks wolfram up and down)**

**me:are you giving me lip again **

**(wolfram goes pale)**

**wolfram:no ma'am**

***me smiles***

**me: good now do it**

**wolfram:she's doesn't own anything **

**(yuuuri pops out of nowhere again)**

**yuuri:but my step mother and sisters**

**me:now on with the show**

**~:My secret Nomad:~**

"Move."

The first words that elizabeth Adams and her subordinates said simultaneously in the crowded hallways of von wittcot High. Instantly, her posse was surrounded by the swarm of high school students, mostly guys trying to get a good look at the beautiful three. They continued to walk past the crowd, being rude as always.

"Move, move, move, move-" "elizabeth!" The trio had stopped when the voice yelled out elizabeth's name. They looked in the crowd and saw two girls, one dressed in green, the other in red, running up to them, smiles on their faces.

"Hey sister friend!" grace yelled out, harper not too far behind. The trio realized that it was only them and continued to walk, elizabeth waving her hand to them and proceeded with her swagger. "Remind me again why we tolerate them?" elizabeth said, an annoyed look on her face. "They gave you a Prada bag for your birthday."Lasagna said, giving a knowing look on her face. She pushed her glasses up more to her face, looking like she was the smart, and somehow, the nicest out of the three.

"Try "Frada" bag. Totally fake."Flynn hissed, looking to elizabeth with her nose scrunched in disgust.

yuuri and shinou passed the trio with swiftness, avoiding the humiliation of being labeled as "Losers" in the hallway, where everyone was socializing. Looking back, shinou and yuuri glanced at them, then looked at each other. shinou shrugged his shoulders.

While walking to class, shinou and yuuri happened to run into an acquaintance. Dacascos Frierson .

"Greetings! yeah, you're look absolutely stunning today, as per usual." Dacascos nodded, smiling truly to the two. "Thank you dacascos." yuuri replied. A ring emitted from dacascos's wristwatch, "If you'll excuse me, I must get back to my galaxy." Pulling out of his bag what looked like a walkie talkie with a long antenna, dacascos passed the two and turned on the device, talking into the object. "Zion, Lieutenant Dcascos here. Hello? Can you hear me? Captain, you're going in and out."

Watching his retreating figure, shinou fixed his bag over his shoulder and sighed, "Poor guy."yuuri, looking at shinou questioningly, "At least he's happy." shinou gave an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look and proceeded with what he was saying. "Happy? Guy lives in another world."

"Sometimes fantasy is better than reality, shinou." yuuri said, watching Dacascos walk to his next class. Interrupting the conversation, a cell phone ring went off, more specifically yuuri's. "Speaking of fantasies. . . ." shinou smiled, watching his friend take out her phone and smiled. "See you later!" yuuri said, waved goodbye to shinou and walked to the fountain on the campus.

"Ah yes! The secret admirer beckons!" shinou said, waving good bye to yuuri and walked to his next class.

Sitting down on the fountain edge, yuuri opened her phone and looked at the text, reading it with pleasure.

**Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages.**

yuuri smiled at the text. It was from an anonymous admirer that went to von wincott High who had similar problems as what yuuri had. Ever since yuuri went onto the library computers and clicked onto the von wincott private chat room and somehow started talking to Nomad, the username her admirer is, she's texted and emailed him all the time.

Her username was Princetongirl818, since it was the college she's always wanted to go to from her childhood. Nomad questioned this one day and she told him why she chose the name. He replied something funny and joy lit up her world of sadness. It was her personal happiness that loved getting these texts, she just wouldn't stop smiling after each one her admirer sent.

She texted him back with _**We talked this morning. **_and sent the text. Her cellphone rang again a few seconds later.

**I can't stop thinking about you. What's on your mind right now?**

_**You first.**_

**Well, I'm thinking Profesor Conbolt dissected one too many frogs.**

yuuri giggled at his text, smiling. Looking up from her phone, she watched as Mr. gunter Conbolt looked like he was trying to catch flies with his mouth. What really wasn't helping was the fact he was also eating his sandwich, his food flying everywhere.

yuuri looked around her line of vision, wanting to know which guys were texting. She wanted to see where Nomad was, considering the fact yuuri knows him but Nomad doesn't know her. Not yet, at least. Taking notice of the many guys texting on campus, her smile faltered, hoping Nomad was in the area but wasn't. Or what she thought.

A ring interrupted her thoughts.

**Ribet Ribet.**

Giggling, she texted him back happily.

_**Laugh out loud.**_

**I wanna hear your laugh. When can we finally meet?**

yuuri hesitated, thought for a minute, then texted him back, sending the message. The bell rung and yuuri picked up her things, walking to the doors of von wincott.

A hand held out a phone, waiting for a reply. The cellphone rang, indicating the text was received. The man looked at his phone. On his screen, it said one word.

_**Soon.**_

wolfram closed his phone, disappointed that Princetongirl818 would see him soon. He wanted to see her now, know who the hell she was. She was quite interesting in his perspective. He glanced at all the students retreating back to the school, book bags and textbooks in tow. wolfram sighed, _This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

Durring a free period, wolfram walked to the library, hoping that Princetongirl818 would be on one of the computers. He logged into a computer, reached the von wincott private chat rooms and typed a sentence to her.

**How's your day so far?**

yuuri, just logging into the chat rooms, noticed Nomad was on and had sent her an email. She read the sentence, then replied back.

_**Raging step-mom, work and cool kids who can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong?**_

**Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone. Then I think of you.**

Smiling at his response, yuuri responded back.

_**Hey Nomad, do you think we've ever met?**_

**I don't know. Our school has over 3500 kids.**

_**Well that narrows it down.**_

As Nomad was about to reply, the school bell rung, signaling the day had ended. Grabbing her books and her cellphone, yuuri logged out and walked out of the library, leaving Nomad. Not going to her locker, she arrived at her car and drove home, thinking of taking a nice walk down the street and back, of course texting Nomad all the while.

She reached home, back to where she least wanted to be. She unlocked the front door, kicked off her sneakers and dropped off her bag on the floor. Walking to the kitchen, she opened the 'fridge and looked inside, grabbed a frozen pizza and closed the door. Reheated the pizza, yuuri ate it and looked at the time. She smiled, remembering her thoughts in her car.

Slipping back on her sneakers, she grabbed her keys, cellphone, and shoulder bag, locking the front door behind her and proceeded with the afternoon conversation in the library. Nomad texted her back.

**Well at least I can eliminate the guys. You're not a guy right? 'Cause if you are, I'll kick your butt.**

_**I am not a guy.**_

* * *

Up in the late hours of night, they continued their conversation, neither one of them wanting to falter to sleep.

_**Have you told your dad about Princeton yet?**_

**If only I could. I haven't even told him I wanna be a writer.**

_**My father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams.**_

**Not mine. He has another plan for my life.**

yuuri noticed the time, realizing how late it was, and decided to end the conversation.

_**It's 2 A.M. We've been at this for five hours.**_

**Well I think we broke our record.**

_**We should turn in. Sweet dreams.**_

**Wait.**

Pausing for a second, yuuri waited for his reply.

**I can't sleep without knowing there's hope.**

**Half the night, I waste in sighs.**

**In a wakeful dose, I sorrow.**

**For the hand,**

**The lips,**

**The eyes.**

**For the meeting of tomorrow.**

_**Quoting Tennyson. Impressive.**_

**Please meet me at the homecoming dance.**

**I'll be waiting for you at 11:00 in the middle of the dance floor.**

yuuri read over and over the exact same sentence, now etched into her mind. _Will I finally see him?_She looked outside her window, the waxing gibbous shape of the moon glowing bright as the sun. Doubt filled her mind. _Would he even recognize me? Maybe he might not go the the dance. _yuuri's hands ran through her hair and she let out a big breath she held in involuntary. _We'll just have to see._

wolfram looked at his computer screen, hoping Princetongirl818 would be at the dance. Sighing to himself, he whispered softly, "Sweet dreams. . ."

* * *

**me:YES! it's done *victory dance***

**wolfram:YES! i'm in this one *victory dance with me ***

***yuuri walk in***

**yuuri: why i everyone dancing ...well see you next time**


	6. Parents And Their Maddening Proposals

**me: this is the festest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kyo kara moah or _A Cinderella Story_.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Five**

**.:Parents And Their Maddening Proposals:.**

BANG!

The sound of a baseball bat was heard. Dodging the projecting fastball, shinou jumped, squealing a "Whoa!" in the process and looked back in the direction the ball went. yuuri adjusted her grip on the metal bat, discouraged at particularly nothing.

Except the endless supply of chores waiting at home. That was an exception.

"That was close!"shinou muttered, adjusting his ascot hinged onto his neck. Today he was dressed up as a British man in the 1700's, and somehow pulling off the look. He traded the ridiculous pants for navy blue dress pants, modernizing the look.

Looking back at yuuri, shinou spoke. "yuuri! This is great! You're finally gonna be able to meet him!"

yuuri shook her head, "I don't know. This guy's too good to be true."

Placing another ball inside the automatic baseball pitching machine,shinou braced himself for the next fly ball. The ball flung and yuuri hit it, just missing shinou by an inch.

"C'mon! It's been, like, a month since you met him in the school's chat rooms, okay? You talk to him all the time! You know him." shinou said, using his arms, emphasizing his point.

"I know but he doesn't know me! What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects?!" yuuri exasperated. She shook her head in doubt and looked at the dirt, "Maybe this whole relationship's just better off in cyberspace." she whispered. shinou , hearing the fear and rejection in her voice, hated when his best friend was like this. Because of molly, her dreams were crushed to a speck of dust, barely in grasp anymore. He gritted his teeth and calmed down, and used the nice-and-persuading facade once more.

"Listen, okay? You have to go to that dance, okay? This Nomad guy isn't gonna be in one place for Long, all right?" He sighed once he saw yuuri kick the dirt.

The same exact action she did when she was troubled with the fact_ shouma _ left the world. A thought occurred to him, and shinou immediately blurted it out, giddiness spreading through his veins.

"If it helps, I'll be your escort!" he said cheerfully, hoping this would uplift the depressing mood. After all, he only wanted his best friend to be happy. molly was hell for yuuri.

"Really?" yuuri said, shocked and dumbfounded at her friend. _He would go to this length to help me?_

"Yeah!"

yuuri smiled, giving a thumbs up to the blue-haired man, "You rock, shinou!"

A ring interrupted the positive atmosphere. yuuri looked at her pocket and took out her cell phone, while shinou was walking around, having a slight feeling as to who was her caller. "Hello?"

"yuuri ?!" molly Squaked , who was at home, looking through her refrigerator with her mint green facial wash on, "Some little brat got into my salmon and ate it all!"

yuuri rolled her eyes and cocked her hip out to the side. _Oh, great . . . . ._

"I need more salmon! And pick up my dry cleaning!" molly whined, shutting the kitchen 'fridge with a slam. yuuri had to cover her ears, her step-mother was just so loud and annoying. "And wash the jag!"

shinou wiped the sweat off his forehead and saw his friend's distress when he turned around. yuuri ended the call and sighed, shaking her head. "molly?" He guessed. yuuri shook her head up and down in reply, exhausted more from her than practicing baseball. "One more pitch!"yuuri yelled, picking up her metal bat.

"Why do you act like her slave?"shinou questioned, waving his arms in exasperation.

"Simple; No molly, no money for Princeton."

shinou tsked, "That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

shinou hesitantly placed the ball inside the machine, backing up and leaning away from yuuri. The ball proceeded through the machine, and was hurling through the air, right towards the blonde. yuuri imagined the ball as the cool girls; Flynn , Lasagna, and Elizabeth, then as her step-sisters;grace and harper and finally her step-mother,molly. In her imagination, the ball was changing its surface as each and every one of their faces, all annoying yuuri to no end.

Until it stopped on molly. molly seemed to be taunting yuuri, teasing her with a childish "Na, Na, Na, Na, NA!" with a fast pace. yuuri's anger rose, her grip tightened around the bat as the ball was moving closer,

And closer,

And closer.

molly screamed as she was about to be pummeled by the bat, the shrill ringing through yuuri's ears. At the last moment, there was a loud CLANG! vibration of the bat colliding with the and shinou watched in amazement as the flying object flew over their heads and towards the football team, whom were all the way across the baseball field.

saralegi held the football in his hands, ready to throw the ball when a baseball dropped right in front of him. wolfram stared at the ball along with saralegi , both wondering where the hell the random baseball came from.

Their answers were soon answered when shinou yelled out "It's outta here!" followed by a loud "WOOHOO!", holding his arms up in a v-like motion. saralegi and wolfram looked up towards the noise and watched as a teen with blonde hair boy was spinning around in circles on the pitcher's mound, looking like a madman. The football players looked over to the batter's box, expecting a guy. They didn't expect a black hair girl with no muscles laughing at the blonde-haired teen and twirling a baseball bat in her hands.

"Damn, a girl hit that. See, now that's impressive." wolfram pointed out, smiling at the girl who looked like she was having the time of her life. "Yeah." saralegi replied.

Getting back to practice,saralegi threw the ball to wolfam, "So, what are you and liz going to the dance as?"

wolfram hesitated, looking at the ball in his hands, then back to saralegi , "I don't know if I'm going with liz." _She's a mega-bitch, man! I don't WANNA go with liz!_ he shouted out in his mind. He only wished he could say that out loud. But since it was saralegi (who was childhood friends with the girl) whom he was talking to, he couldn't insult Elizabeth in front of him. They were like brother and sister, and plus, if he sparred with him again, his mother Cäcilie, would take away his computer. He didn't want to miss PrincetonGirl818 and her messages. _Damn, this girl's getting to my head . . ._

Blinking in surprise, saralegi spoke, "You're not gonna go with Liz? Who else you gonna go with?"

wolfram shrugged his shoulders with a smile, "I don't know. It's a mystery with me." He walked over to the baseball, picked it up and chucked it across the field, over to where the black hair and blonde were.

yuuri saw the missing ball coming back into the field and shouted with a smile, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" wolfram replied, grinning and turning back to saralegi . His mind lingered back to PrincetonGirl818 for a brief moment then back to reality. _Who is she anyway?_

* * *

"Okay, guys. Come on. A little bit further." Waltrana spoke, holding a clipboard in his hand. He was ushering his employees on where to put his latest advertisement sign, a sale on his business; car-washing. "Right there." he said and pointed near a gas tank. His employees placed the sign down slowly. waltrana smiled the von Bielefelt grin, "Thirty percent off for USC alumni." He turned around, his smile vanished but reappeared again in a moment once he found his son working.

"Looks good, my friend. Make sure you get these rims." wolfram said, checking over a car that his dad's employee was working on. "wolfram!" Said teen looked up, only to find his father walking towards him, "What's up?" waltrana looked at him for a moment, studying his son's face. _Why would he . . . . ? _Shaking off his faltering thought,waltrana shook his head and began on what he was about to say, "What's with all those college brochures in your bedroom?"wolfram

The first thing wolfram registered in his mind was why his dad was going in his room. _He didn't see my e-mails right?_ "What're you doing in my room?" wolfram said in a hostile tone. Remembering he logged off his computer every time he went off, he relaxed for a bit before recalling the many college brochures left out on his desk._Crap_. Thinking quickly, he managed to sputter out a sentence. "I-I'm trying to keep my options open." _There we go! _Looking down at some paperwork in his tanned hands, he looked away from his dad's

"You don't need options. It's all taken care of." waltrana said, slinging an arm around wolfram 's shoulders. wolfram looked to the side, waiting for what his father had in mind now. Lifting his unoccupied arm, waltrana moved it to the side, his palm away from him and his index finger and thumb forming an "L", which faced him and wolfram. "Look,wolfram we've been working on this program since you were seven years old. You're gonna play USC football, graduate and then you'll manage this business with me." shinou shinou saralegi

Since wolfram was seven, waltrana had wanted wolfram to play football. His father never wanted waltrana to play such a stupid game and instead study and become a lawyer. But waltrana had other plans on his mind. He wanted to be a football player since he was young. He wanted to play the game where his heart was pounding and dirt and grime would stick to his clothes and his grinning face. He wanted to join his favorite team "The fighting soldiers" and then start a family after all that chaos was done and over with. He dreamed to become the best football player.

But such dream didn't exist. And so, once wolfram was born, Waltrana swore to himself that he would pass on his dream down to Natsu. Natsu would at least have an opportunity where as Waltrana didn't. And he wasn't going to let anything stop his son from playing his favorite game.

"Your future's set." waltrana said, getting out of bad and unwanted memories. "So don't mess with the plan, alright?" He smiled back to wolfram, who put on a brave face and grinned a fake grin, "Wouldn't think of it." waltrana grinned, "That's my boy!"

Rubbing wolfram's shoulder in encouragement, waltrana looked around and saw a light blue Honda Accord parked near a gas tank, "There's another customer. Go make them happy!"

wolfram mumbled a "Yes sir." and watched his father walk away to help another customer, grinning the entire time. _Dad, why can't you see that I'm not into football? _wolfram sighed, walking towards his next customer. He stopped for a moment and turned around only to see his father talk with a co-worker about football again. waltrana was laughing and grinning, his long canines showing. wolfram smiled a bittersweet smile, _Well if it makes you happy, then I'll play football, Dad. Until I can't stand it anymore, I'll continue with it._ Turning around, wolfram walked towards the car, forcing a smile.

* * *

me: yea! i we got so many new reviews i'm so happy.

yuuri:a special thanks Butterfree, Wolfgirl our last Guest and all the other review

-wolfram and shinou brust in-

wolfram and shinou:see ya next time


End file.
